It is common for a person to engage in physical exercise. For example, a person may desire to exercise muscle groups, such as pectoral, abdominal, latissimus dorsi, rhomboid, bicep, tricep, quadricep, hamstring or gluteus muscle groups.
A person may want to exercise different muscle groups in various ways. Frequently, a person may choose to utilize an exercise device to perform certain exercises. For example, a flat bench may be used to perform chest press exercises, or an inclined bench may be used to perform inclined chest press exercises. Further, a person may want to perform bodyweight dips or bodyweight pull-ups. Even further, a person may want to perform inclined crunch exercises, where a person hooks their feet under a foot support, and lies supine on an inclined board such that their head is lower than their hip, and flexes their waist and upper torso toward their legs. Alternatively, a person may grab with their hands a support at the top of the inclined bench, and perform leg raise exercises in a supine position. Another commonly performed exercise is step exercise, such as step aerobics, where a person may step up and down on a small step with alternating feet. Yet another commonly performed exercise is a torso rotation exercise, where a person holds a weighted device with extended arms in a standing position and rotates their torso by keeping the weighted device extended. Alternatively, a person may hold the weighted device above their head and perform sets of shoulder press exercises or squat exercises.
To provide these exercises, various exercise benches or devices have been developed. For example, a standard exercise bench may include a rotatable back rest to enable a user to perform flat and inclined chest press exercises. As another example, an exercise device may include dip bars and pull up bars to enable a person to perform bodyweight dips, pull ups or knee-ups. As yet another example, an abdominal crunch bench may include a sloped or inclined backrest to perform inclined crunches or inclined leg raises. Step exercises may be performed on a small step device, and torso rotation exercises may be performed by a person holding a weighted medicine ball or weight plate, or via a torso rotation machine. Shoulder press or squat exercises may be performed by a person holding a weighted device above their head and thrusting the weighted device repetitively.
In practice, a person wishing to carry out a complete exercising scheme must either purchase a wide variety of exercising devices or go to a gym or other sporting facility which allows the person to utilize a wide variety of exercise devices in exchange for a subscription fee payment. For example, one device merely provides dip exercises, one device merely provides pull up exercises, one device merely provides an inclined bench or declined bench, one device merely provides an inclined crunch bench, etc. Further, the above described common exercise devices are not effectively configured to fold flat for storage. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a more cost-effective and convenient exercising solution for those wanting to carry out or perform a wide variety of exercises.